


Por favor no crezcas jamás

by Reviliot



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry en familia, Family Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviliot/pseuds/Reviliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no quiero que crezcas más, pero si debes hacerlo crezcamos juntas, Beth, que nuestra Peter Pan estará ahí para nosotras.</p>
<p>Never grow up - Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por favor no crezcas jamás

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué esta historia hace mucho en ff, y bueno, aquí está también ahora.
> 
> Con 23 años, Never grow up siempre me ha provocado una extraña sensación, y cada vez que la escucho me vienen distintos recuerdos.

_Morir será la aventura más grande._

Era una adorable imagen. Estaba esta hermosa mujer, con lo que sólo se podía describir como con una verdadera y pura belleza que bordeaba ridículamente en la perfección, casi como si hubiese sido tallada a mano, cada rasgo, cada detalle de su cuerpo con cuidado; incluso el verla despeinada, acabando de despertar, con esa rubia melena ondulada y alborotada, podía provocar suspiros en quien fuese.

Se movía lentamente en esa vieja mecedora heredada. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Tenía un cuerpecito sentado en sus piernas, acurrucado entre sus brazos y lo miraba con ternura; lo miraba con amor. Con ese amor que sólo una madre puede ser capaz de sentir, pero no explicar.

Una exquisita sensación de calidez se percibía en la iluminada habitación gracias a un gran ventanal donde la nieve se derretía de a poco en la corniza y por donde los rayos de sol del amanecer alcanzaban cada rincón. La infantil risa era todo lo que se podía oír, y a la vez era en lo único en que se podía concentrar la joven. Esa sonrisa, esa voz tratando de comunicar con palabras, algunas inventadas, toda una oración o sentimiento, esa risa desesperada le llenaban el corazón.

Al anochecer el ritual era el mismo, sentarse en ese oscuro cuarto sólo iluminadas por la luna y mecerse. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Disfrutando del silencio, de la tranquilidad de la noche.

Sintió a su pequeña sostenerle un dedo y apretarlo con esa fuerza con la que todo niño sorprende, pero ella ya no parecía tan asombrada. Admiraba la fortaleza de su hija y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista de esta cerrando lentamente sus ojos, la acurrucó más contra si misma y abrazó. Con cuidado y sin prisa se puso de pie, paso a paso se acercó hasta la cama donde depositó a la pequeña, deshaciendo el firme agarre de su índice. Tapó su cuerpo endendiendo la luz de noche, su guardián de pesadillas y protector de la oscuridad.

Vio la sonrisa formarse en ese rostro y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Pensar que estuvo a punto de renunciar a ella.

– Daría todo por tenerte así siempre, mi amor – le susurró al sentarse junto a ella – si pudieses quedarte así.

Le contentaba verla así, tan pacífica, tan tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Feliz.

¿Qué madre no desea la felicidad de sus hijos? ¿Qué madre no desea proteger a una hija del mundo? Quinn no pretendía ser la excepción.

El mundo allá afuera podía ser cruel.  _Por favor, querida, no crezcas jamás, sólo quédate así._  Y ella misma sabía, por propia experiencia, lo cruel que podía ser;  _ella_  había sido tan  _cruel_. No quería que resultase alguna vez herida, deseaba estar siempre ahí para su pequeña, nunca ver su corazón roto o triste, no quería verla sufrir.

No quería ni permitiría que alguna vez sintiese el abandono.

No quería que pasase por lo mismo que ella le hizo pasar a otras chicas ni por lo que ella llegó a sufrir.

_Sólo trata de no crecer jamás._

– ¡Mamá! – exclama haciendo que su madre guardase silencio – eres insoportable – gruñó cerrando la puerta del auto de golpe.

– Lucy…–

– ¡Que no me digas Lucy! – interrumpió exasperada.

–  _Quinn_ , sólo te estoy diciendo que volveré por ti a las siete y más te vale estar esperándome aquí – dijo con una forzada calma.

– ¡No me das libertad, mamá! – se dio media vuelta y marchó hacia las puertas del cine donde la esperaban sus amigos con el enrabiado deseo de crecer y poder marcharse de ese lugar, no depender de nadie.

Frunció un poco el ceño ante los recuerdos.

– Beth – la llamó, casi inaudible – ¿tú serás igual de rebelde que yo? – acarició su mejilla de la forma más delicada posible – ¿Desearás que yo no exista para poder ser una libre adolescente de 14? ¿Vas a querer que sea tu chofer particular cada vez que se te antoje? – sonrió un poco ante este último pensamiento.

Una imagen de su madre, agotada, pero con una sonrisa sincera hacia ella era un recuerdo perfecto, cuantas ganas de poder tenerla ahí en ese mismo momento para abrazarla como cada vez que le iba a desear dulces sueños.

– Buenas noches, querida, ¿necesitas alguna cosa? – la mujer se asomaba por la puerta tras golpear un par de veces y no obtener respuesta.

– No, déjame tranquila, no soy una bebé – le recriminó mientras presionaba con concentración las teclas de su teléfono.

Volvió a imaginar a su madre como si ingresase en ese mismo instante al cuarto de su hija con el mismo rostro de hacia seis años atrás.

– Si, mamá, ¿me podrías abrazar y dar un beso de buenas noches?, ¿me podrías cantar algo? – preguntó al aire con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a mirar a la pequeña –. ¿Me querrás siempre, Beth? ¿Me considerarás un estorbo en tu vida? - hizo una mueca de desagrado recordando con vergüenza su comportamiento - ¿Crees que puedas llegar a amarme tanto como yo amo a mi madre?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Recordaría invitar a sus padres a cenar el fin de semana.

_Oh, querida, por favor no crezcas más._

Divagando entre esos recuerdos de la infancia, de hace tan sólo unos años, recordó el dolor de su orgullo y dignidad siendo aplastados. Las burlas, las miradas, las voces a sus espaldas. _Si, chicos y chicas, estaba embarazada, era una adolescente embarazada_. Recordó el ardor en sus ojos tras recibir cada granizado y refresco arrojado a su cara por el simple motivo de ahora ser una paria social.

Nadie nunca había dañado a su pequeña, ¿cómo afrontaría la primera vez que eso sucediera? Porque iba a pasar, el mundo era duro y siempre encontraría algo que te hiciese distinta e inferior. Desearía poder curar cada cicatriz aún antes de que aparecieran.

_Aunque lo debas hacer, por favor_ _,_ _trata de no crecer._

Miraba la habitación a su alrededor, observaba los estantes con libros, los peluches, las muñecas, los colores pastel, los muebles de madera, la colorida alfombra. Era casi idéntico a su antiguo cuarto, a su refugio, al lugar donde nacían las aventuras más descabelladas e historias más emocionantes que hacía vivir a sus juguetes favoritos. Donde en una cama con mantas rosas de osos y estrellas esperaba adormilada a que su padre subiera a saludar y despedirse de su bebé al llegar tarde de trabajar. Podía identificar sus pasos y distinguirlos de los delicados de su madre, abriendo la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido y acercarse hasta depositar un beso en su frente y arroparla con cuidado.

– Duerme bien, mi pequeña reina – luego se quedaba unos cuantos segundos observándola –. Ojalá pudieses quedarte así para siempre – le susurraba antes de marcharse.

Ahora esas palabras cobraban más sentido que nunca.

Pero mil veces prefería quedarse dormida en cama de sus padres viendo televisión o escuchando con atención mientras le leían un cuento, y luego despertar con el leve movimiento y mecer del caminar llevándola en brazos, acurrucada contra el pecho cálido que la arropaba volviéndose a quedar dormida escuchando los latidos del corazón de alguno de sus padres.

Y ahí, en ese momento, Quinn volvió a sentir esa felicidad, esa felicidad sólo por recordar haber sido una niña pequeña con una familia que la amaba y se abrazó a si misma. Casi de inmediato la suave sonrisa fue desapareciendo ante las imágenes de cada error que cometió, de cada cosa que decepcionó e hizo sufrir a sus padres y la gente a su alrededor. Así perdió gente importante en su vida, porque nada es para siempre, todo resulta ser tan frágil con el pasar del tiempo.

Contempló nuevamente a su pequeña sin poder imaginarse todo lo que le podría traer el futuro y tendrían que enfrentar juntas. Se inclinó para besar su frente y despejar un pequeño mechón de un claro color castaño.

– Descansa, Beth – murmuró para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta, se volteó de pie bajo el marco para darle un ultimo vistazo –, no crezcas jamás, mi pequeña – y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Quizás podía decir que tenía todo con lo que alguna vez soñó y esperó al crecer. Era una alumna excepcional y becada en Yale, un sueño cumplido gracias a verdadero sudor y esfuerzo. Vivía en New Heaven con su hija en un bello departamento. Por fin era libre. Ya tenía todo lo que había querido.

Pero aquí el invierno era mucho más frío de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Caminó por el pasillo lentamente, en silencio y abrazándose a si misma para darse calor. Miró el amplio espacio de la sala, uno que otro juguete sobre la mesa de centro, pero se sentía el vacío, ¿ellas dos necesitaban tanto espacio? ¿Era todo eso lo que realmente quería?

Se dirigió por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, observó las fotos sobre el tocador, imágenes con amigos, con su familia; creciendo sin poder esperar a llegar a este momento. Esto era lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

Observó su gran cama.  _Sobra_ _ba_ _espacio_. El frío volvió a calar hasta sus huesos. Se encaminó hasta el living y recostó en el sillón utilizando un colorido cojín como cabecera. Tomó una manta de Reptar a sus pies y enrrollandose en esta se dedicó a escuchar el silencio.

– ¿En qué momento te apresuraste en crecer, Quinn? – se preguntó a si misma acurrucada en una posición fetal en la casi oscuridad total a excepción de la suave luz de la mesa junto a ella –. Esto es lo que querías, ¿cierto? Ahora eres tan libre - pensó con sarcasmo.

Porque cuando tienes todo lo que crees querer te das cuenta de lo mucho que dejaste atrás. De que apresurarse a ser mayor fue un error.

Miró el reloj de la radio, señalaba las diez veintiséis. A esta hora, hace años atrás, estaba peleando con su madre porque no quería dormir, quería poder seguir bailando al ritmo de la música en su habitación con ese pijama rosa de princesa.

– No me quiero ir a dormir – murmuró al aire.

Pero le hablaba a la nada, no había nadie a su alrededor que le contradijese, que le pidiera que guardara silencio, o que le dijera que era tarde y regañara porque al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano. Que se le acercara a desearle las buenas noches.

Necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba que le dijesen que todo estaría bien. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, después otra, y luego ya no pudo detenerse.

_Desearía no haber crecido. Desearía no haber crecido nunca._

Lloraba desconsolada, quería que todo volviera a ser tan simple como en sus mundos de fantasía.

Se mantuvo así unos minutos más, limpiándose el rostro con la manta cuando la caja media vacía de pañuelos ya no fue suficiente.

Se sentía como la niña que en realidad era. Quizás el apuro por crecer le hizo que no disfrutase como debió esa niñez alegre que tuvo. Necesitaba que alguien llenase ese vacío, necesitaba ella ser mimada como la pequeña de corazón que se sentía en ese momento. Extrañaba los decididos brazos a su alrededor, el fino cuerpo, la respiración pausada, las palabras de cariño.

– Veinte años - gruñó revolviendose entre la enredada manta - ¿a quién quieres engañar con que eres grande como para valerte por ti misma? – enterró su rostro contra el almohadón enfurecida contra si misma - idiota.

Su llanto comenzó a menguar sollozando de vez en cuando mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

* * *

– Despierta, cariño, despierta – abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar la dulce voz femenina volviéndolos a cerrar, quejándose y murmurando palabras inentendibles. Todo estaba aún a oscuras a su alrededor –. Vamos, bella durmiente, no puedes seguir durmiendo aquí – le susurraron al oído antes de dejarle un delicado beso en la frente.

Se sentó aletargada en el sillón enredándose con la manta que la cubría y botando unos cuantos pañuelos usados.

– Pondremos esto aquí – alejó la caja vacía y sin vacilar tomó los papeles sucios dejándolos sobre la mesa de centro –. Levántate, vamos al cuarto – le dijo la voz de forma tan dulce que no pensó en cuestionarle.

Se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia, caminando a tropezones mientras la abrazaban por la cintura, pero era casi peso muerto, y se abrazó al cuello de la mujer junto a ella jalando sin la intención torpemente su cabello.

– ¿Quieres que te levante? - rió después de quejarse disimuladamente.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El cuerpo que la abrazaba era pequeño, un poco más pequeño que el suyo, y aun así logró tomarla entre sus brazos y acurrucarla contra su suave pecho. Caminaba con un poco de dificultad, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero era capaz de sentir como quien la cargaba tambaleaba un poco paso a paso.

– Y henos aquí – exhaló dejando a la rubia delicadamente sobre la cama tratando de mover las sábanas a la vez para poder cubrirla.

Al sentir el frío de la solitaria cama frunció el ceño y no quiso soltarse del cuello al que con tantas fuerzas se había aferrado.

– Quinn, querida, me tienes que soltar – pidió aguantando una risa.

– No, mamá –  _¿un berrinche?, pensaba haber olvidado como hacer uno._

– ¿Mamá? - la adorable risa revoloteó entrando por sus oídos hasta causarle cosquillas en sus pies -. Amor, es Rachel, tu Rachel – le acarició la mejilla a la rubia que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los abría de vez en cuando somnolientos.

Dejó su terquedad de lado y libró el cuello de la mujer de ese apretado abrazo aún algo regañadientes. Se relajó cuando las mantas comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo y unos dedos acariciaban lentamente la piel desnuda de sus brazos, haciéndola suspirar al contacto. Sintió la ausencia de las caricias y torció los labios, pero su expresión se calmó de inmediato al notar como se hundía el colchón junto a ella. No esperó nada más y abrazó la cintura de la morena usando su regazo como almohada.

– ¿Estás cómoda así? – escuchó ya a lo lejos la voz preguntándole.

Y nuevamente no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna y se limito a asentir lentamente.

– Bien, entonces duerme, pequeña, yo me quedaré aquí contigo – quitó los mechones rubios del plácido rostro y acarició su cabello provocando que sus músculos se relajaran al instante.

– Rachel…

– Dime, ¿necesitas algo, mi pequeña reina? – sonrió ante el tierno apodo y podía asegurar que la que hacía de cabecera bajo ella lo hacía también.

– Abrázame, por favor – pidió abriendo los ojos un poco, aún algo enrojecidos por el llanto y humedecidos ante la vulnerabilidad de su petición.

Sabía que no lo pensaría dos veces. Sintió como se acomodaba en la cama para estar a una mejor altura y poder rodearla por los hombros y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Esto era lo que necesitaba, sentirse protegida.

– Duerme, sólo duerme. Lo que sea mañana estará mejor, mi amor – murmuró besando nuevamente su frente.

Y pudo volver a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Una melodía tarareada por Rachel mientras la sostenía fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

– Dormilona… despierta – movían su hombro – vamos, despierta, amor – insistían delicadamente acariciando su rostro.

– Mami, despierta – ahora tocaban su otro hombro, quizás con un poco menos de delicadeza.

Abrió los ojos lentamente restregándoselos y observó a las mujeres frente a ella. A su izquierda, aún con su pijama con piececitos puesto y sonriendo en medio de la cama estaba su hija sentada con las piernas cruzadas sujetando un hipopótamo blanco de peluche, mientras que a su derecha, en el borde y con los pies alcanzando a tocar con dificultad el suelo, podía asegurar, se encontraba su novia, con su cabello largo y ondulado suelto, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa sosteniendo su mano dibujando pequeños círculos en ella.

– ¡Por fin! – su hermosa sonrisa creció – Beth, muéstrale a tu mami la sorpresa – dijo cubriendo su boca como si así Quinn no la fuese a escuchar.

La pequeña, así de obediente, se bajó con cuidado de la cama, en tanto su madre se sentaba acomodando su almohada restregándose los ojos aun somnolientos y limpiando cualquier requiso de saliva de su cara. Caminó de esa forma graciosa que caminan todos los niños, con las piernas algo separadas y de manera torpe, provocando que las dos mujeres se mirasen por un par de segundos sonriendo entre ellas.

– Mira, mami – se subió con dificultad y cómicamente a un sillón junto a la ventana, sujetando el cordel de la persiana comenzando a jalarlo, pero con una sola mano le resultaba algo complicado, dejando así el peluche con cuidado a sus pies – ayuda – pidió casi como un puchero mirando a la morena que de inmediato se acercó con graciosa urgencia.

Ambas jalaron hasta que se pudo apreciar la nieve cayendo sobre los edificios continuos y el cielo cubierto, haciendo que el ambiente en la habitación se sintiese mucho más cálido.

– Mami, mira, cae nieve – saltaba la pequeña emocionada señalando hacia afuera.

– Si, mi cielo, nieve – sonreía al ver la emoción de su hija – ¡Es hermoso!

– Te dije que le iba a gustar la sorpresa, chiquita – joven tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos acercándola de vuelta a su madre.

– Rachie, dame el mono – señaló al muñeco quedándose de pie sobre la cama.

– Beth, es un hipopótamo, hi-po-pó-ta-mo – repitió lentamente trayendo al juguete en sus manos.

– ¡Popó! Quiero a Popó, por favor, Rachie – pidió extendiendo ambas manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

– Aquí tienes, princesa – le entregó el peluche mirándola con dulzura – oye, ¿por qué no vas a buscar la sorpresa que dejé sobre tu cama y te entrego la leche que te preparé?

Quinn, que sólo observaba la escena, se giró notando la bandeja en la mesita junto a ella. Sin tener que repetirlo la pequeña niña se bajó y corrió por el pasillo a su cuarto.

– Pero que niña más educada, en serio, ¡es totalmente adorable! – agudizó su voz aplaudiendo emocionada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Rach? – no quería sonar tan sería como lo había hecho – quiero decir, llegarías recién mañana – suavizó la expresión de su rostro cuando la mujer se sentó junto a ella mirando la punta de sus pies golpetear el piso.

– No quise esperar y viaje ayer por la tarde, no pensé que te molestaría – torció los labios desviando la vista que había logrado mantener por tan sólo unos segundos.

– No, no, Rach – se incorporó en la cama y la calmó con las manos – no me molesta para nada, es simplemente que no me lo esperaba – sonrió tranquilizándola inmediatamente acariciando su mejilla.

– Me alegra que no te moleste porque – dudó un instante dejando escapar una risita nerviosa y luego rodó los ojos para voltear a ver la maleta rosa con una estrella en el centro junto al tocador – pensaba pasar las vacaciones de invierno aquí contigo y con Beth, si es que estás de acuerdo…

– ¿En serio? Digo, sí, ¡sí, totalmente! – se acercó un poco más y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando la rodearon en un apretado abrazo.

– Excelente, Quinnie. Ahora – se separó sólo un poco – toma tu desayuno – le susurró a centímetros de su rostro.

– ¿Me acompañarás? – golpeó a su izquierda en el espacio libre. No tuvo que repetirlo, Rachel llegó a horcajadas al lugar que le correspondía y que hace mucho ya había reclamado como suyo, sonriendo y acurrucándose –. Berry – llamó su atención – tú… ¿tú me cargaste anoche? – preguntó tímidamente.

– Si, pequeña, como la bebé que eres tuve que cargarte hasta aquí – comenzó a esparcir besos por el brazo frío y desprotegido – estás congelada – murmuró contra la piel casi inaudible.

– Sentía que eras tú – cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia –. Esa si debe haber sido una odisea, no creo ser tan liviana para tu pequeño cuerpecito – rió recordando los pasos tambaleantes.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta sin entenderla –. Anoche, dormías en el sillón y …

Se escucharon los pasitos, pequeños y rápidos, y antes de poder reaccionar una criatura verde se lanzó sobre ambas con un disfraz que llamó la atención de Quinn.

– Ese fue un gran salto, mi amor – felicito la joven madre tomando a su hija y acercándola a si misma –. Pero... ¿qué traes puesto? – comenzó a inspeccionarla.

– Soy Peter Pan – alzó una pequeña espada plástica sobre su cabeza con dramatismo.

– Ah, así que… ¿Peter Pan? – preguntó con esa voz carrasposa conteniendo una sonrisa mirando de reojo a la morena a su lado.

– Si – dijo nerviosa mordiendo su labio inferior –, la última vez que vine vimos la película y le gustó, pensé en traerle unos regalos entonces… – se incorporó un poco más en la cama besando la mejilla de la rubia.

– ¿Le trajiste más regalos? – la pequeña sonrió al escuchar la pregunta y volteó emocionada hacia la mujer que acompañaba a su madre en la cama. Le encantaba la forma en que Rachel se conectaba con su hija.

– Está en la silla de tu cuarto, Beth, tráelo y lo leeré para ti – acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y vio como la niña se apresuró en volver a su habitación – tráe a Popó, o estará solito –  _quizás debiesen trabajar en elegir mejores nombres_.

– Entonces, ¿por qué Peter Pan? – sonrió idiotizada mirando a la mujer – ¿no le gusta Campanita?

– Pero Peter es el que no quiere crecer y quiere ser un niño para siempre – aclaró mirando el perfil de la chica – yo creo que es fascinante.

– ¿En serio? – se volteó a mirarla – ¿por qué crees eso? – se inclinó para tomar la taza de café que ya comenzaba a enfriarse y dio el primer sorbo.

Rachel le volvió a esparcir besos en su hombro izquierdo y sintió a Quinn temblar, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, observando una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro soltando una risa nerviosa.

Rodeó la cintura de la mujer enterrando su rostro en su vientre, acurrucándose ahí. La rubia acarició la larga cabellera castaña dando otro sorbo a su café.

– ¿Quién no quiere volver a ser un niño? – detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos al escuchar la pregunta –. Amor, ¿nunca pensaste en simplemente ya no crecer? Todo es más fácil cuando eres pequeña. Creo que incluso Beth lo sabe – se apretó más contra el cuerpo que le servía de almohada – juegos, cuentos, ¿no suena genial? – se giró buscando los ojos de la rubia que la observaba atenta – aun así yo soy feliz así.

– ¿Habiendo crecido? ¿No preferirías estar en pijama corriendo por la casa de tus padres ahora? – dejó el tazón a un lado.

– Creo que prefiero estar aquí contigo ahora mismo – se incorporó y le depositó un suave beso en los labios – desnuda incluso sería mejor – robó otro casto beso.

– Rachel, aún no me lavo los dientes – se quejó sin mucha convicción y negándose a responder mucho más al roce de labios.

– ¿No crees que ha valido la pena todo lo que has pasado para estar aquí? – ignoró su interrupción y continuó hablando a centímetros de su rostro –. Porque yo si lo siento. Creo que sólo habiendo crecido he llegado hasta donde estoy. Aquí, contigo, con Beth – susurró acomodándole el cabello tras su oreja –. Aún con todos los problemas y dificultades nunca me apresuré a crecer, todos tenemos nuestro momento y hay que disfrutarlo.

Esta vez fue Quinn quien se inclinó y robó un beso un poco más intenso acercándola a si misma rodeando su cuello sin poder contenerse y estirándose para dejar la taza en una superficie más segura.

Ambas se recostaron sobre la almohada, porque compartir ese espacio en intimidad es mucho mejor. Sus labios ahora sólo se rozaban. Juntaron sus frentes y sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron así, conectadas, descifrando lo que sentía cada una en ese preciso instante.

– Te amo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

– Lo sé, realmente lo sé – volvieron a besarse con ternura – yo te también te amo, Quinnie.

– Creo que mi desayuno se va a enfriar – murmuró contra la boca de la morena sonriendo.

– También lo creo – acarició la clara tez frente a ella mirándola con intensidad, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la mujer cerrar sus ojos y liberar un suspiro.

Ambas volvieron a sentarse, sus brazos rosándose, manteniendo aun los ojos cafés fijos en los avellana, acercándose en un dulce beso. La rubia desvió la vista tímidamente, siempre se sentía intimidada ante esa mirada tan penetrante e intensa que le provocaba miles de mariposas en el estómago; pero le encantaba ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, porque sabía que lo estaba sintiendo con la persona correcta.

– ¡Gracias, Rachie! – volvió a caer de la nada la pequeña niña con un libro morado en sus manos situándose frente a las mujeres aún vistiendo su disfraz – ¿Me lo puede leer ahora, mami? – llamó la atención de su madre que miraba absorta a la morena que tenía una enorme sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

– ¿Ah? Sí, sí, claro, mi vida – pestañeó volviendo a la realidad.

– ¿Te había dicho que este es de mis cuentos favoritos, chiquita? – le contó, a lo que la pequeña negó con un movimiento de cabeza, caminando por la cama hasta ubicarse en medio de ellas, separándolas y haciéndolas sonreír a ambas.

– Pero es un libro para niños pequeños – torció la boca y arqueó una ceja _. Tan como su madre_.

– Pero yo soy pequeña – señaló haciéndole unas cuantas cosquillas – de aquí dentro – señaló su corazón mirando con ternura a la que sentía como su propia hija que la veía sin entender del todo – ¿Sabes, Beth? Ser grande, madurar, no siempre tiene que significar crecer y dejar de disfrutar algunas cosas. Quiero seguir viendo lo bonito en el mundo, contentarme con escuchar reír a quienes quiero – volvió a atacar con cosquillas.

– Ya para, para, Rachie – pedía ahogada con la risa.

– Quiero… quiero seguir viendo formas de animales en las nubes, pensar que existen piratas malos como Garfio – dijo haciendo una forma de garra con su dedo índice y el medio, gruñendo de forma malvada, que sólo logró causarle gracia a las dos rubias – quiero aprender a volar como Peter Pan – le acomodó el pequeño gorro a la pequeña – estar con quienes amo – desvió la vista a los ojos claros que la observaba atenta – y disfrutar todo lo que hago – su hablar calmado mantenía a la niña mirándola con admiración.

– Yo quiero hacer eso, ¡yo quiero ser así, mamá! – se volteó sonriendo – ¿puedo? – jugaba con sus dedos y se movía emocionada.

– Amor, tú puedes ser todo lo que quieras – respondió acariciando su mejilla viéndola con ternura.

La morena comenzó a leer luego de que la pequeña se acomodara un poco más dentro de la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas, acercándose para tener una mejor vista de las imágenes del libro mientras era rodeada por un abrazo protector.

Quinn las observaba verdaderamente embobada. Era una imagen tan dulce, tan  _madre e hija_ , tan real. No podía evitar sonreír al verlas. La pequeña niña señalaba de vez en cuando algún dibujo en particular riendo.

¿Y había estado preocupada porque su hija creciera, porque se hiciera mayor? ¿Había, incluso, querido volver a ser una niña? No, ya no, no con Rachel aquí para ayudarla paso a paso, porque ella misma estaría ahí para guiar a su hija, para cuidarla, porque para eso estaba, para que Beth tuviese siempre alguien con quien contar que la amaría incondicionalmente, que la levantaría y limpiaría sus rodillas y lágrimas después de cada caída.

Tomó la taza de leche y se la entregó a su hija que la aceptó sin desviar la vista maravillada de su otra persona favorita en el mundo y de su forma fantástica de contar cuentos. Ella también tomó su café y se acercó para escuchar con atención la historia.

Le encantaba la magia que salía de ella, como podía darle un toque de inocencia e infantil a todo y aún así seguir siendo esa mujer inteligente y madura de la que se había enamorado.

Se había sentido tan sola y perdida por un momento, pero no tenía porqué ser así, Rachel le había demostrado que podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo que se propusiera, que todo había valido la pena para llegar a este preciso instante: ver a su novia leyéndole a su pequeña hija.

Porque todos debemos y vamos a crecer, pero cada uno lo puede hacer a su ritmo. Dejaría de arrepentirse por el tiempo pasado, y disfrutaría del futuro. No tenía nada que olvidar ni que lamentar, simplemente tenía mucho por vivir, ya sólo importaba con quien hacerlo.

_Porque creceremos juntas._

– Fin – murmuró Rachel cerrando con delicadeza el libro sobre su regazo.

_Por favor, querida, no crezcas jamás, sólo quédate así. Aunque lo debas hacer por favor trata de no crecer. Pero mejor aún, crezcamos juntas._

 

**_Reviliot_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Críticas son apreciadas.


End file.
